The present invention relates to a novel and useful valance structure employing interchangeable placards or inserts.
Interior windows and doors are often trimmed at the top portion by a valance. Valance may take the form of a wooden body or be composed of softer material such as cloth, paper, plastic, and the like. Most prior art valance structures have been permanently placed on a surface such as a wall requiring removal and replacement when a room within a building is redecorated.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,955,419 and 5,039,049 depict valance structures having removable valances that overlie base members relatively permanently fixed to the surface. U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,946 depicts an adjustable cornice having a frame like portion permitting an insert to be slipped downwardly into the same for design purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,061 teaches a valance having an insertable portion that slides into a vertical slot and is, presumptively, removable from the same.
A valance structure which permits interchangeable placards to be used with ease and efficiency would be a notable advance in the home decorating field.